Obsidian
by LittleLinor
Summary: Baten Kaitos and Tales of Hearts crossover. Two exiles, a restless spirit, and a heart too pure to stay so. Love is never as sweet as it's meant to be, and sometimes we will rather destroy than let go.
1. Prologue: Shards

Author's note

So, my recent ToH fic craze and BKO binge have led to this. Though I blame Evanescence and their beautiful but messed-up music for making me want to write this.

For once I can't blame any of my muses. Don't go poke them for it. No will probably facepalm when she sees this exists  
Fandoms: Tales of Hearts, Baten Kaitos  
Rating: T for now, but will probably be R  
Warnings: Heavily inspired of the ToH plot, so this will spil some plot points. BK spoilers will be mostly on world mechanics, so don't read if you don't want to learn about Wazn, Duhr or the Dark brethren. No BK plot spoilers.  
Also, this fic basically takes everything dark in ToH, BK and BKO and bring it together. The overall tone is dark, and some parts will be damn nasty.  
Content warnings: dub-con, character death, swearing, torture, and on the less nasty end of the spectrum, an OT3

Pairings: The prologue should make them obvious enough.

Ps: Un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Obsidian**

Prologue: Shards

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to care, to give a damn, but there was only so much he could take. He wouldn't say his heart was breaking, not exactly, because that would imply he had a heart, and as far as he was concerned he only had a will, a will he would use to save his own skin and his sister's, but his mental pattern _was_, leaving a gap between his reason and his will. There was no reason for him to want to hug and heal, especially when he knew perfectly well that no spell would heal that kind of wound. No holy drink, be it wine or water, could ease the pain of a soul shredded in two, of love being shorn from its other half.

Shing was still crying in Kohak's arms, and there was nothing he could make himself do, just as lost, and at war -always at war with himself, ever since they'd met the kid.

Run as a coward, because he'd never asked for any of this, for this heart he thought he'd never allowed to grow and this place, this role in the world his family had turned its back on. Throw caution and armour to the distant earth and join his sister, turning himself into a haven for this invader who'd turned his world upside down.

Run after this spirit turned man, with murder in his hands that was currently in his heart, make a bloody sacrifice to lacerated innocence.

He sees flutters of light burning in and out of existence at Shing's back, frayed wings fighting to stay alive in their owner's hear, and Hisui remembers them in their magnificence, palpitating diamond and obsidian, and the moment they shattered into slivers of dull silver, falling to the ground in pieces with Shing's barely breathing body.

All he can do is stand awkwardly and push back the waves of nausea and hate, because he thinks any more hate would destroy whatever's left of Shing right now.


	2. Chapter 1: Bonds of Darkness

Author's Note

For your information, I hate the way this site won't allow me to format. When I skip a line or don't skip a line is relevant, thank you very much. For a less format-challenged version, you might want to see the version I have on livejournal, on the Tales of Hearts community.

Warnings for this chapter: blood, itty gritty details, and swearing. Some action before the next chapter's angst.

Once more, my beta is unavailable, so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Obsidian**

Chapter 1: Bonds of Darkness

"I'm really sorry! When you fell to the ground like that I thought your wings had messed up or something. There's been a strange disease going around recently, and people's wings have been breaking without any explanation… I'd never have guessed you could actually _fly_!"

Kohak laughed. This boy was really nice after all, and she regretted hitting him. But really, it wasn't her fault he'd managed to grab her at the wrong place when she landed.

"You can fly too, can't you?"

"Yes but I need wings for that. You can fly without them! That's so cool!"

It was strange, being suddenly so friendly with someone, especially someone her age. Back on Duhr, there had been no children their age to grow up with, and the adults treated them with a mix of respect and pity, never forgetting their heritage.

"Anyway my name's Shing. You?"

"Oh, I'm Kohak. And this-"

"D'you really think we're gonna introduce ourselves after you manhandled my sister?"

She rolled her eyes. Her brother could really go overboard when he got protective. Not that she really blamed him -she had been too young to remember their flight, and the only memories she had of their mother were feelings, warmth and songs from the months before, but Hisui had been old enough to live through this nightmare like the hell it was, and it seemed the urgency had never left him- but his attitude ended up making them more conspicuous instead of allowing them to blend in. In the end, it was making their travels more risky, which in turn made him even more nervous.

And this Shing boy really seemed to be a nice person.

"This is Hisui, my older brother."

"Kohak!"

"What? He's nice, and he did try to help us! Besides, we need help to find this Zeks person."

"Zeks?"

Shing was looking at her with curious eyes, head tilted slightly to the side.

"You know him?"

"He's my grandfather. You really came here by accident? You're awfully lucky!"

She could feel the distrust radiating from Hisui like taintcloud waves.

"Why should we believe you?"

Shing pouted.

"Well don't if you want! But he is. And he's teaching me all he knows about magnus, so there! There isn't a man in the sky who can use them better than him!"

"You looking for a fight?"

She elbowed her brother, walking in front of him to take the situation back in hand. Shing blinked for a second, apparently surprised by her casual display of violence, then smiled at her as he remembered who he was talking to.

"That's why we're looking for him. We learnt something important and we need his help. Do you know where he is? Please?"

"Something important? Really? What?" Then at her hesitant look he caught himself and grinned. "Well let's go look for him, you can tell us when we're all together, right? He's off fishing with the men of the village, we can go catch him at the main docks! Are you coming?"

There was a light in his smile that seemed to dissipate the relents of mud and purple clouds, a warmth that she used to think only came from fire but that she was starting to associate to the sun.

But as she turned to follow him she felt a strange presence, as if something cold and invisible was trying to put a barrier between him and them. It felt like slush against her neck, and she shivered.

.

It was strange, to be able to have fun and chat with people his age. Even if one of them was trying his best to ignore him.

Ever since they had moved to Diadem he had lived alone with his grandfather, in their house on the banks of the Lesser Celestial River. While he went to Nashira with Zeks on a regular basis, he had been home-schooled, and interacted little with the children of the village. He had tried to make friends at first, but the first time he had come home angry and upset after being bullied, Zeks had raged out, come home looking more worried than ever, and told him that the children there were too nasty for a boy like him and that he should just stay at home unless he was with him.

_Those two are suspicious._

He could feel the possessive presence brushing his shoulders, could nearly feel the glare.

_You say that of everybody. They're very nice!_

_Even the boy who threatened you? _

_He's just protecting his sister! That's so cool actually! I wish I had an older brother._

The touch on his mind snorted.

_Siblings are annoyances. They're nothing but a pain._

_Did you have siblings?_

_I don't need to have them. I know._

There was no point in arguing with him, especially when he was being aggressive. Personally, Shing found the two of them pretty cool, and Kohak was definitely a nice girl, and pretty. He did his best to keep clean of the waves of disgust coming from his guardian. If they had a secret, well they had a right to. He had one too after all.

_That's right. Let them keep their stupid secret, talk with Zeks and leave. We have our own secret._

He shook his head, smiling. Sometimes he really didn't understand how Creed worked. He was nice to him, protective, but he seemed so angry against the world. And even when it came to Shing, he would often stick to his own views and decisions rather than let himself be persuaded. Often Shing just went along. Creed was his friend, and a part of him, and when they were alone it didn't hurt to humour him. The warmth he would feel from the often too-cold soul was worth it. But sometimes he had to draw the line, especially when interacting with people, and Shing always felt a little bad about contradicting him. Creed had protected him before, after all.

But really, he was stronger now, and could defend himself just fine. And people weren't nearly as bad as Creed believed.

"So, how far is the village?"

He turned to her, grinning.

"About fifteen minutes away from here. You're going to have to fly a lot though. The water's up this time of year, and some of the trail's setting stones are covered. But it's not hard, and it's great fun! Back when I was a kid I'd play here, and try to see how far I could go with my wings without help."

"Help?"

He felt Creed tense and nearly winced.

"Ah. Er… one day Grandpa found me right in time. I was going to fall into the water." He pouted. "I was grounded for a week after that. Grandpa is too strict."

Kohak chuckled, but from Creed's perception sharing his mind, he knew that Hisui was frowning even more now. That made him feel bad. He wanted to be friends with them, not make them suspicious. It wasn't his fault Creed didn't want other people to know he was there.

He gave them his best grin, and led them on the shallow stone path into the meanders of the Lesser Celestial River.

.

There was something wrong with that kid.

It was a gut feeling, his own version of the premonitions that sometimes woke his sister in the night. He felt uneasy around him, and it wasn't just protectiveness. Something about his smile itched at the back of his mind, warned him that this seemingly innocent kid was more than he appeared to be.

He started to fear that his own sense of danger was related to the vision that had brought them there. But Kohak hadn't mentioned a boy, just a man with red hair and a sorceress with wings of metal.

They needed him to find Zeks. But as soon as that was done, he wanted to be away from the kid. Any outsider was a liability, and they had a mission to achieve.

To be honest, he'd rather have left the job to someone else. But Kohak had had the vision, and she would have left on this trip to "save the world" with or without him. She had inherited that power from their mother, and so she'd made its handling a personal matter. But their power was only really complete when the two of them were together, vision of the future allied with perception of the present.

They didn't need anyone else, especially not happy go lucky kids from the islands. Back home they had powerful magicians who would help them if they asked for assistance. What mattered most right now was speed and discretion, to find out what exactly going on and who was responsible.

It was about time, too. On their way they had come across people whose hearts were slowly being sucked dry, their wings faltering and their spirits broken. If someone was feeding on hearts, they had to know how, and fast.

There was some good to this trip, though. Kohak, who had always been restless, seemed happy now that she had a goal. And right now she was laughing, although he would have preferred it if it hadn't been at that idiot. She balanced herself on the currents of magic and glided over the river, following the boy who was rushing ahead with his strange black and white wings, coming and going like an overeager fluffpup. He sighed and was going to follow them when his sense of danger flared and he caught sight of a glint of metal.

He just had time to tackle Kohak to the side before a ray of dark light blew up the ground over which she had been hovering a second before, blasting Shing into the rock and them into the river.

.

Before he even had time to register why he was suddenly against a wall of broken rock, Shing felt a suffocating wave of aggressiveness flare from his spirit. His head hurt and his eyes were unfocused, but Creed's senses were functional, sharpened by rage. Through his dazed vision he fought to locate Kohak and Hisui, and with a blink he finally saw a figure in green and white clinging to a rock in the river, fighting against the current. Kohak was nowhere to be seen.

_Forget them! We have to get out of her way!_

_But Kohak and Hisui-_

_She was after them. Didn't you see? It's the girl she aimed at._

He hesitated for half a second before Creed cried out a warning and another blast barely missed him. He turned to face their opponent, trying to think straight through his fear and Creed's anger.

Their attacker was a woman, tall and cold, silver hair cut strictly across her neck. He gasped as he say her wings -they were made of metal, and beat slowly as if they had been real flesh, keeping her in the air above him. She advanced on him slowly, and Shing stayed frozen.

Her red eyes narrowed.

"Another of those meddlesome sorcerers? You won't stop me."

Behind him he heard a splash and a cry. Hisui's arms had given in and he'd fallen into the water.

Without thinking he turned his back on the woman with metal wings and sped through the air and river foam as fast as his wings could take him. Behind him rock and water rose as she attacked once again. He located Hisui, half sunk in the current, and swiped down to grab his arm. It took all his strength to drag him to the bank in time to dodge the next attack. Hisui didn't have the advantage of two sets of senses and well-oxygened lungs, though. He was coughing up water, trying to breathe. Shing could see the woman readying her next attack, and there was no doubt she would hit her target.

He charged at her.

_Idiot! What are you doing?_

"Shing!"

A well-placed explosion pushed her to the side as she fired, angling her blast energy away from Shing's path. He turned in surprise, and nearly cried in relief as he recognised his grandfather.

"Grandpa!"

"Shing! Get out of there!"

"But- "

Zeks's voice was tenser than he had ever heard it, and his eyes never left the enemy.

"She's not using any magnus. You can't fight against this kind of power, Shing. Get out! Grab the boy and run, get out of Nashira, and don't come back unless I contact you!"

The woman attacked once more. Zeks blocked with a set of shields, consolidating it with an aura. Shing swallowed. He knew Zeks only had a limited number of those. He wouldn't last long if he stayed on the defensive.

"Grandpa!"

"Run, damnit!"

He kept back a sob and flew back, landing near Hisui.

_Just leave him!_

"I can't!"

He grabbed Hisui by the arm.

"Hurry! We have to find Kohak!"

Hisui blinked, but didn't talk back. To Shing's relief he just nodded, coughed, and rose above the ground, gliding faster and faster until both he and Shing were rushing above the river.

They nearly crashed into Kohak. She appeared across a turn in the riverbed, wet but alive, flying in the opposite direction.

"Shing? Hisui! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. We have to get out of there."

"Wait."

They turned to him, surprised. He swallowed.

"My Grandpa's out there! I can't leave him behind. I'm going back, you two run."

_What!?_

"What!?"

He turned once again and sped towards the fight, his fear growing with every sound he could hear above the hoarse song of the river.

_Shing! Turn back! Zeks can handle this, you have to get away._

"I'm not leaving him!"

_Damnit listen to me!_

"Shing! I'm going with you!"

Kohak caught up with him, Hisui following behind her and obviously not agreeing with her plan. He smiled in gratefulness, then turned back to face the path.

They reached the fight just in time to see Zeks hit by a shockwave of darkness. Shing cried out in horror and sped forwards, catching him before he hit the ground. Behind him he heard the sound of magnus being whipped out, and a ray of light burnt its way past him and towards the woman.

Zeks was bleeding, his stomach torn and one of his eyelids crushed. His breathing was harsh and irregular, and Shing gasped, the sudden intake of air burning his lungs.

_Creed, what do we do?_

_There's nothing to do. Those idiots will never stop her, and neither of us can heal. Food is not going to fix something like this._

Kohak screamed and fell. Shing only had time to turn before the woman was on him, readying yet another blast.

_Run!_

He set Zeks on the floor and tried to fly away, but he was too tired, and panic slowed his reactions. Within ten seconds of dodging he was cornered, his opponent closing the distance slowly, certain of her victory.

"I won't let meddlers come between me and the opponents of Creation. No matter their age."

_NO YOU DON'T, YOU BITCH!_

His heart imploded.

Suddenly all of the rage and fear he could feel from Creed concentrated and burst, radiating out of him in dark, thick waves. His wings blazed, white hot at his back, casting hard, blinding grey light on the scene, turning his vision black and white. The woman flinched back, shielding her eyes.

"A spiriter?"

_Shut up, SHUT UP!_

Darkness bled from him, sliding across the ground and pooling at her feet, reaching up to ensnare her. For a few shocking seconds he could hear her choking, and then she screamed. Just as he thought she would collapse the ground at her feet exploded. She'd blasted free of the spell, using her apparently invisible weapon.

Shing collapsed to his knees, suffocated by the hate flowing through him, as she fell into the river and was swept away.


	3. Chapter 2: A cairn at my back

Author's note

I really wanted to give Kohak a longer POV in this chapter, but it just didn't happen. Hisui calmed down earlier than I thought, and Shing is still being secretive about Creed.

And I still can't write her properly T.T

Also, those familiar with Baten Kaitos might notice I'm taking some liberties with the world. I'm doing it in a way that actually makes sense (or at least I try), but I apologize for the deviation from canon.

Chapter-specific warnings: Do not read before eating. It contains blood and description of not-so-clean wounds. Character death. Creed being a possessive psycho. Swearing. And I think that's it 8D

* * *

**Obsidian**

Chapter 2: A cairn at my back

When Hisui finally blinked the colours back into his vision, all he could see was chaos. Sharp rocks from the path and riverbed were lying everywhere, splintered, and some of them were covered in blood. The old man was propped against a boulder, somehow still breathing, and Kohak…

He turned in panic, remembering her scream. She was behind him, motionless on the ground, free of blood but her clothes torn. He ran to her.

"Kohak!"

He caught her upper back and head, supporting them with his arm. She stirred and blinked.

"Hisui? Where…"

Her voice was hoarse, and he winced.

"Kohak! Are you ok? What did she do to you?"

She wiped her eyes and forehead with her hand.

"I'm… ok. She didn't really hurt me, it's just…"

She sat up suddenly, nearly hitting his chin.

"Hisui! Where's Shing? And his grandfather?"

"Woah, calm down. The old man is just there, I dunno where Shin-"

She pushed him away and stood, swaying for a second, then walked over to Zeks.

"Mister Zeks? Are you- oh, the Whale bless…"

Hisui came up behind her, and was nearly sick. Zeks's stomach and chest were lacerated, blood covering skin and wounds alike. From the smell, Hisui was pretty sure he wouldn't make it. It was a miracle the man was even conscious.

Zeks opened his one good eye -the other had been crashed during the fight, and Hisui was doing his best not to look at it- and coughed, the sound of his breath damp and unnatural.

"Shin…"

Kohak snapped out of her horror first and kneeled next to him.

"Mister Zeks, hold on! _Hea_-"

She stopped, suddenly tense.

"Kohak? What's wrong?"

"I can't cast. My magic, it's… gone. I can't reach it."

"What?"

"_Grandpa_!"

He winced. There was too much pain in that voice, too much fear. He moved aside as Shing ran past him -he wasn't even stable on his feet, Hisui noted absently- to kneel next to Zeks and grab his hand. The old man had lost consciousness again.

"Grandpa, can you hear me? Open your eyes… _please!_"

"Hisui!"

He blinked at Kohak's voice and took out a magnus, drawing on its energy to power his spell. The wave of light reached forwards and drenched Zeks, but it was drunk away all to fast. He went cold. He had expected the wound to be bad, but from the way his magic was being drained into the man's body, there were probably other internal injuries.

Zeks opened his eye, better awake this time, and it wandered across them until it settled on Shing. His gaze softened and his hand on Shing's tightened.

"Shing… you have to stay strong…"

"Don't talk like that! You're the one who has to train me to be strong, remember? Don't go, don't leave me…"

He was nearly hysterical. Hisui swallowed. Memories echoed in the desperation, of being in front of another dying loved one, and too small and weak to do anything. It wasn't by chance that he had worked so hard to master the healing magic the Children of the Earth had created.

With Shing's voice choked in panic, he hadn't noticed he was crying until he saw the tears falling, lost on the damp stones of the path.

"Grandpa, please… Hisui, help him! Help him, I'll do anything…"

"I can't."

Shing turned to him in indignant disbelief. His eyes were reddened and it made the brown in them stand out even more, accusing and lost.

"I can't. There's too much damage, my power just got eaten up… maybe if Kohak was at full power, and with Kaya with us… but there's nothing I can do alone, not against that kind of wound…"

Shing seemed to choke, his eyes still wide. His breath accelerated, and then as if someone had hugged him he relaxed and curled up, sobbing. Zeks coughed and drew his hand closer, causing Shing to move forwards, nearly in his arms. His eyes hardened and he looked just past Shing, at empty hair.

"Creed… I know we don't like each other…. but take care of Shing. If you don't do it for me…" he coughed, "do it for him. As much as I hate it, he needs you."

Hisui blinked.

It was Shing who nodded before clinging to his grandfather's arm even closer.

"Shing, listen to me. Keep your heart strong. Don't let pain and fear make you hate. I believe in you, ok? Show me you're as strong as your mother."

"Grandpa…"

"Promise me, Shing. Be strong, and never underestimate the power of your heart."

"I… I promise. I'll make you and Mum proud…"

"I know you will. You're my grandson after… all…"

It took Shing five seconds to really register the loosened grip on his hand. He screamed and Hisui clenched his eyes shut. The cry reverberated against the rocky walls of the riverbed, torn and bloody, before wasting to sobs, syllables intertwined with gasps in a litany of loss.

.

Shing tried to block out the sound of the river and the light that filtered from behind his crossed arms and closed eyelids. Rock asperities bit at his back, but he nearly welcomed it. It was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside, the burning weight in his stomach, the scorching of his bleeding throat. Pain coming from outside was a reminder that he was alive, something his heart had trouble accepting at the moment.

There was an embrace around his heart and shoulders, a constant soothing caress. Without it he wasn't sure he wouldn't have lost it.

_Shing…_

He didn't answer. Concern filtered from their link, along with a bit of hurt.

_Shing… you're not alone. I'm still here for you._

_I know…_

He wasn't being fair. Creed was doing his best to help him, but at the moment what he needed most of all was a hug, contact, someone to hold him and shield his senses against the world until he could get his breath back, but Creed couldn't give him that, and his care made it even harder. Warmth was pouring into his consciousness, but there was nothing he could hold on to.

It was unfair, though, because Creed always gave him so much, and he felt like there was nothing he could give back, except a chance to see this world. And Creed didn't seem to particularly be fond of it.

And it wasn't his fault he didn't have a body.

_I know. I know you won't leave me alone. I'd be lost without you._

And then, a painful breath later.

_Thank you._

_You don't need to thank me. I'm here for you. Always._

_That's not what I meant. Thanks for promising to Grandpa._

Creed snorted.

_I didn't do it for him._

_I know. But you promised him anyway. Thank you._

He breathed in deeply, then raised his head and opened his eyes. The cairn where they had buried Zeks was only a few meters away. He swallowed, forcing himself not to cry. He'd done a lot too much of that already, and Zeks had told him to be strong. It was the only thing he had left, now, this promise. He had to grow his heart stronger, as big and lively as his mother's had been.

He heard footsteps coming from his side, and Creed's animosity rose to a tangible level.

"It's no use. No matter what spell or magnus I use, there's no undoing the curse."

Shing stood, looking at him. Hisui was still tired from the fight, and angry.

"What exactly happened?"

"Her magic is sealed, that's what happened. There's something in that bastard's darkness that binds to it and keeps it blocked."

"I might be able to wear it down over time, but right now…" Kohak appeared behind her brother, looking sad and worried. "I guess we have no choice but to move forwards in the meantime. We can't stay here doing nothing while people are losing their hearts."

"Losing their hearts? Hu-"

"It's your fault you idiot!"

He barely had time to see Hisui's fist flying at him. He flinched and felt the hit to his temple, was pushed a couple of steps back, hitting the rock wall.

_Bastard!_

He felt anger that wasn't his rise again, and blinked to clear his vision.

_Creed, no!_

_He hit you!_

_I know. Just… calm down. I'm sure he has a reason. He's right anyway._

"Hisui, stop!" Kohak grabbed her brother by the arm, stopping the second blow.

Creed was seething, but none of his power flowing out. Shing relaxed slightly and stared at Hisui.

"I'm sorry…"

"'Sorry' isn't gonna make you get away with it, you bastard! Why did you go back? We'd have gotten away without you! Now Kohak's magic is blocked, and maybe her intuition too!"

"I couldn't leave Grandpa alone! I had to go back!"

"And what good did it do? He's dead anyway!"

Shing gasped, and Hisui winced, noticing he'd gone too far. Kohak drew him further away, frowning.

"I would have gone back myself anyway. Zeks saved us, I couldn't just run and let him fight alone."

Hisui kept glaring at him. Shing looked down.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I'll…" he searched for a way to make it up to them. Catching sight of his grandfather's grave, he made up his mind.

He didn't have anything left here, anyway.

"I'll go with you guys. I'll help you and fight in Kohak's place until she recovers."

_What? Shing, you can't be serious!_

Hisui just stared at him, shocked.

"You think we're just gonna trust you?"

"I trust him."

Kohak stepped forwards, putting her hand on Shing's shoulder.

"He's already helped us, and he can fight. We need all the help we can get, especially now. And we don't have any time to lose."

He tried to smile, grateful.

_Why are you going with them? We have to hide from that bitch, not follow those she's after!_

_It's my fault she got hurt!_

_It's not! That idiot girl followed you of her own accord. It's not like you needed her protection. I'd have taken care of you._

_She couldn't know that. And besides… I want to help them. And I can't stay here. Where do you want us to go? Nashira? Everybody knows me there. I don't even know the way to Sheliak, I haven't gone since I was a small child._

Hisui huffed, cutting their conversation short.

"All right. You'd better make yourself useful. But before that…"

He stepped closer, and Shing swallowed. Hisui closed the distance between them, grabbing his jacket without jerking on it.

"I believe you have something to explain, boy. The sorceress called you a spiriter."

Shing's blood went cold.

.

It was too much, she decided. Shing had just fought a hard battle, lost his grandfather, and she knew he'd hit his head several times and that needed to be looked at. He wasn't ready to discuss this, and could tell them later when he'd calmed down. She was pretty sure she knew already, anyway. Zeks had seemed very eager to get this Creed person's promise.

She was about to tell Hisui off again when Shing looked down and spoke.

"Yeah… I'm a spiriter. That's his power you saw earlier. I can't do magic."

"And you were planning to tell us this when?"

"We were looking for Grandpa! There were other things to do."

Hisui snorted.

"And that _spirit_ of yours doesn't even introduce himself? So polite."

"He's…" Shing seemed to hesitate for a second. "He's shy. He doesn't like talking to other people. So generally I just don't mention him, so he doesn't have to talk with them."

There was more to it, she knew it. When Hisui had hit him he had merely been surprised. It was only a second later that he had been afraid.

She wondered if her brother was aware of just how dangerous it was to threaten Shing.

"Shy? What kind of excuse is that?"

She stepped in front of him, pushing him a bit to the side.

"Creed, is that right? I'm sorry. It's my fault that Shing got dragged into this. But he wants to help us, so… will you help him in turn?"

She watched Shing's face closely. At first he was mostly surprised, but then he winced. Finally he seemed to relax.

"He said he will."

There was probably more to it again, but she let it drop. In their situation, it was better to accept what was given and not try to delve too deep. They needed to move on, and they needed most of all to get out of there in case the woman Shing and Creed had beaten was still alive and came back.

She smiled.

"Thank you. Then it's settled. Right, Hisui?"

Hisui sighed. She had won, for now at least. He would probably argue later.

"Right, right. Don't get in the way, boy."

Shing blinked.

"O- ok."

She smiled to him, taking his hand for a few seconds while Hisui was walking away.

"Welcome to our group, Shing! So, do you know the way to the next town?"


End file.
